


流云坠

by huiyun



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types, 三国, 哑舍
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huiyun/pseuds/huiyun
Summary: 哑舍背景。有转世设定。阿师有死亡暗示。





	1. 凶玉

第一章 凶玉

阳春三月，春光烂漫。这种时节就适合郊游踏青放风筝荡秋千谈恋爱吃阳春面——  
　　博山炉里刚换了新的香，老板站在竖柜旁用丝绸细细地擦拭手里一个精巧的瓷杯，低头凝神的模样定格成了一张无比美好的图画。医生坐在檀木精雕的桌子旁使劲吸溜着眼前那碗阳春面……空气中飘荡着面香，混上博山炉的烟气，颇有种乌烟瘴气的味道。  
　　“下次不要带味道那么重的食物进来。”老板擦完了手里的梨花钧窑瓷杯，转身去开了窗。  
　　“诶，你很介意？”医生把脸从面碗里抬起来，挠了挠头，“那带小笼可以吗？”医生不会说他曾经想过带方便面进哑舍的来着，看老板这架势他要真敢带，他得直接被老板给轰出去。  
　　“不是我介意，是‘他们’介意。”老板叹了口气，“你要是非得带吃的，就去外面吃吧。”  
　　“诶诶？可是外面没桌子……”  
　　“那就端着。”  
　　“……”医生在心里泪流满面。他脑补了一下自己端着碗在哑舍门口吸溜阳春面的场景……有没有太惨啊？  
　　长信宫灯里的烛火跳动了一下，门被人推开了，“吱呀”一声齐齐吸引了两人的注意。进来的是个大男孩，身形瘦高，眉目微敛，他的左眼下有颗漂亮的泪痣，白衬衫领口用细带缠了一圈，正是一副少年翩翩的样子。  
　　老板的目光有一瞬的凝固。他眯了眯眼，突然来了句非常莫名其妙的话：“雅有风采。”  
　　“嗯？什么意思？”医生不明所以地看向老板，“怎么了吗？”  
　　老板笑了笑，没有回答。  
　　男孩看了二人一眼，却没有走过来询问，只是安静地走过一件件古物。他像是感觉到这里的古物有生命一样特意放轻了脚步，生怕惊扰其中的魂灵。老板也任得他去看，放好了瓷杯换了一件开始擦。医生感觉现在哑舍里的气氛非常诡异，看看老板又看看男孩，不知道还说点什么，索性把头埋碗里接着吸溜阳春面。  
　　男孩走完了一圈。柜架上的东西看起来好像对他吸引力不大，但他似乎又表现出了对哑舍的兴趣。他在门口站了一会，犹豫着是再转一圈还是直接离开。最后男孩向前走了一步，大概是决定要离开了。  
　　“不多留一会么？”老板却在此时出声道。  
　　医生略感意外。老板难得表现出了要留人的意图啊……啧啧啧看来这个男孩的身份有点来头啊，说不定前世又是哪个受了老板恩惠的皇帝呢……妈呀这个皇帝长的还不错啊……  
　　“这里很有意思，但是没有哪一件能让我特别在意，所以也没有接着留的必要了吧。”男孩回头，轻声回答。  
　　“那不妨来看一件东西吧。”老板放下手上的东西，走向内间，“可能它会让你感兴趣的。”  
　　医生在心里比了个耶，看老板这个反应，他是猜的个八九不离十了。此时此刻他也开始好奇老板究竟会拿什么他没见过古物出来。  
　　“你是附近的大学生吗？”趁老板进去拿东西的那会，医生凑到了男孩身边问。  
　　“嗯。大一，从北方考过来的，还不是很熟悉杭州。……今天出来散步，觉的店面很有意思，我就进来看看。”  
　　说话间老板已经出来了，他手里拿着一只寒玉盒，医生赶紧清了桌上的阳春面腾出地方。外封的盒子确实担得起寒玉的名头，仅仅是隔了几十厘米看着，便能感觉有股寒意如雾气渐渐萦绕上心头。  
　　“封存在里面的东西凶戾之气太重，须得用寒玉盒镇住，才不致作乱。”老板解释道。  
　　凶戾之气……医生偷偷扫了一眼男孩，他这样子怎么都跟“凶戾”两字搭不上边啊？不被这股凶戾之气弄死都不错了！  
　　老板打开盒子，里面的物什呈现出来。黑色的丝帛中心静静的躺着一块玉佩。玉佩被做成坠子的样式，颜色青白润泽，其上有一道道暗色的痕迹相互纠缠，宛如墨色的流云。  
　　“玉坠天生其纹，似流云，故而名为‘流云坠’。”老板轻声说。  
　　“看起来还好啊，哪里凶戾了？”医生问。  
　　“……”老板看了一眼男孩。他被流云坠吸引住了，眼神微凝，好像在细细观察它，又好像在思索着什么。  
　　“流云坠上的纹路原本不是黑色的。”老板说。  
　　“嗯？”男孩抬头，等待老板的后文。  
　　“原本是比它的底色更深一点的青灰，后来被它的主人临死前身上流的脓血染了，凝下来沉成黑色。”老板说，“这是一块凶玉。本来我不应把它放出来的，但或许它与你有缘……如此，你还想要它吗？”  
　　“开价多少？可能光凭价格我就不一定买得起了，还谈什么要不要。”男孩笑道，“自古来吉凶或可相互转化，说真的，我不太信。”他再次把目光投向流云坠。这块玉上似乎有一种牵引，便像是执于手中的风筝线，冥冥里牵扯着渺远的“缘”和“劫”。  
　　老板合上寒玉盒的盖子，“你留五百做押金，先租它几个星期。要是出事再来买下它也不迟。”  
　　“只五百？假的吧。”男孩疑惑。  
　　“信不信由你。”老板抬眼，淡淡地说。  
　　医生在边上忍笑忍得好辛苦。老板卖东西不看价格只看有缘，碰见真主白送都是可能的，要五百恐怕也只是意思意思做个几百年的保管费……因此被顾客怀疑是假货的事情时有发生，老板也懒得解释，索性撂了句“信不信由你”让人自个纠结去。  
　　“好。”男孩点头，“四个星期？”  
　　“可以。”老板拿出一个本子摊在男孩面前，“写一下姓名住址和联系电话。”  
　　“嗯。”男孩从口袋里掏出笔，在本子上工工整整地写下三个字——张子元。  
　　“……”老板怔愣了一瞬，随即轻笑了一声，又摇了摇头。  
　　“怎么了？有什么不妥么？”  
　　“没有。”老板把寒玉盒推到张子元面前，“小心些待它。我说过，它是凶玉。”  
　　“我会的。”张子元付了钱，接过盒子。没有人知道，“缘”和“劫”的线此刻已经偷偷地缠上了他，相互纠缠而乱成一束解不开的“命”，连结了现在与一千八百年前的时空。  
　　张子元前脚才离开，后脚医生马上就问，“老板，他是哪个古人的转世啊？”……老板能在他的眼睛里看见卟呤卟呤的光。  
　　“不是哪个古人。”老板想了想，说，“吃你的阳春面去。”  
　　“你别坑我，以为我好骗呢。”医生哼了一声，“又是哪家的皇帝是吧？”  
　　“你以为他是谁。”老板低垂下眼睑，手指无意识地轻轻摩挲着桌上刚刚放过寒玉盒的地方，“雅有风采……能成天下之务者，唯司马子元是也。”  
　　“司马？”医生敏锐地抓到了关键词，“司马昭之心路人皆知？”  
　　“你说他是皇帝，也确实没错，只不过生前未称帝而已。他的前世是晋景帝司马师，字子元……司马昭的亲哥哥。”老板缓缓道。他似乎陷入了渺远的回忆，“那一世……扶苏的转世是王弼，因而我也和一些魏晋名士有所交集。司马师与我有几面之缘，当初交给刘协的玉带钩便是他交还给我的。”

　　张子元改完了论文，把笔电屏幕向下一压，搁到枕边去了。他坐在床上发了会呆，爬下床去拿放在书桌上的寒玉盒。  
　　今晚z大有联谊会，他的三个室友泡学姐的泡学姐，勾搭学生会成员的勾搭学生会成员，全部出去浪了，没一个留在宿舍里。好在他们都不在，不然张子元抱着寒玉盒进来时必定免不了一番围观。他倒是不介意把流云坠拿给几个室友看的，只是这样就得被一番盘问探秘……他不太想解释流云坠的来由。  
　　如果在平时，今晚有联谊，张子元说不定就跟着一块去了，但他从哑舍回来后心思全在流云坠上，又怎么可能会去。他打开盒子拿出玉坠轻轻把玩，流云坠入手有绵长的温润感，反倒不像是玉，更像是什么通了灵性的活物安静地躺在他手心里撒娇。  
　　——凶玉，怎么可能……  
　　张子元自己也很难说清楚为何在哑舍里他会被流云坠吸引住，明明相比与其它古物流云坠并没有什么特别的地方——染了血的云纹，“凶玉”的说法这种不算。但他确实是喜欢这块玉喜欢的紧，看了喜欢，越看越喜欢。他甚至已经决定不管到底是真货还是假货，他都会在四个星期后跑回哑舍把它买下来。  
　　只是，坠上的墨色云纹，真的是因为人死前的脓血染的吗……？  
　　张子元用指腹轻轻摩挲了几下表面，借着昏黄的灯光细细打量起它的纹路来。  
　　黑色染的无比纯粹，就像是乌鸦身上的翎毛似的，不可能是脓血染的吧……  
　　云纹动了一下。  
　　“……嗯？”张子元用力眨了眨眼，怀疑自己看错了。  
　　云纹又动了一下。  
　　这下他确定了……不是错觉，玉坠上的流云坚定缓慢地流转起来。血染的纹路流淌成了一个黑色的漩涡，便如超新星爆炸后逐渐形成的黑洞，要把身边的所有事物一一吸入其中。  
张子元下意识地想把流云坠扔出去——可是来不及了。黑暗铺天盖地的侵蚀了他的意识，身体一轻，便再也不知身处何地了。


	2. 与君再世相逢日

第二章与君再世相逢日

　　隐约似乎听到孩子痛哭的声音，张子元茫然了片刻，才慢慢找回自己的意识。  
　　是谁在哭？  
　　哭声是他没听见过的，但不知为何总觉得熟悉，让他莫名有种想去安慰那个孩子的冲动。  
　　“攸儿，莫哭。”  
　　随即他听见了一个男人的声音，听起来是在安慰孩子，语声却是一转三叹……反而又添了几分悲戚。  
　　张子元扶着墙慢慢站起来，他是整个摔地上的，摔得浑身都疼。流云坠把他带到了一个像是书房的地方，东西陈列的规整，笔墨纸砚一样不差。看这摆设，张子元估摸着他是穿到了某个朝代……或者是某家影楼。  
　　是个大户人家。张子元在粗略观察完周边环境后下了初步结论。屋内摆设整齐大气，烛台阳刻镂空细致如画，绝不是普通人家用的起的。床头窗棂前被人用白绫细细地绕了，扎成绢花的样子……  
　　这一家刚死了人啊！  
　　意识到这点的张子元终于把眼前的一切联系起来了。孩子在哭逝世的亲人，男人语调里的悲戚怕也是因为这个。他想了想，猜那死的人是孩子的母亲，刚才他听到的几句对话发生在父亲和孩子之间。古时一夫多妻，这样的大户，他的主人恐怕也少不了三妻四妾……女人去世能得丈夫如此深情的惦念，在世时和男人也应是一对伉俪情深。  
　　“攸儿，去睡吧。守灵之事，本就不当是你做的……你要再累坏了，他不得入梦责骂我？”男人说。  
　　“可要是误了时候……”孩子嗫嚅道。  
　　“无妨。时候到了，我便让安世来叫你。”  
　　男人赶了孩子离开，孩子轻轻的脚步声逐渐远去。张子元觉的他现在这样躲在别人家书房里不是个事……带他来的流云坠不见了，他站在这里，迟早要被发现。  
　　也许出去看看会有机会？  
　　虽然几分钟后张子元很想给做出这个决定的自己一巴掌，但他现在可打定了主意要往外走两步……  
　　所以人在作死的时候永远不会意识到自己脑子里进了多少水。  
　　书房的门虚掩着，外面是大厅——现在应该被装饰成了灵堂的样子。那个男人可能跟着孩子一块出去督促他睡觉了，那么现在灵堂里应该没有人才是。去看看死者的生平年岁，说不定他能找到一些有关于这个时空的线索——和哑舍有关，和流云坠有关，也说不定……和自己有关。  
　　张子元轻轻推开门，然后愣在门口不动了。他没猜错，眼前的房间确实是灵堂，房梁上缠了一圈圈白布和绢花，正中央放着一方棺椁，棺椁前是碑位，左右方分了上下摆放了千只白烛，万千烛火明灭摇曳，硬是把苍白的灵堂渲成了橙红。棺椁后跪着一个男人，一身素白，背对着张子元看不清他的容貌。  
　　震撼。  
　　张子元无法说清眼前的景象究竟是哪里触动了他，好像是灵堂中燃烧的烛火千万，好像是面棺而跪的男人，又好像都不是，只是一股没来由的疼痛一下下揪心，忍不住的有想要落泪的冲动而已。  
　　他是谁？  
　　他跪的是谁？  
　　我认识他吗？我不认识他吗？  
　　……  
　　每一盏灯烛都是中元节里顺水而下的河灯，带着光亮和生者未传递完的思念，飘到死者的手中。  
　　似乎是感受到了张子元的目光，男人缓缓地扭过头来。那是一张中年男人的脸，眉目中隐约可见年少时丰神俊朗的风姿，带着天真又困惑的表情，却如扑向猎物的鹰隼般，锋利地呈向张子元。  
　　张子元感觉自己这时关注的重点好像有点不太对……比起就这么愣着，他可能更应该自我催眠“他看不见我他看不见我看不见我”……之类的。  
　　“……嗯？”于是他微微一偏头，避开男人的目光。  
　　内心里的张子元已经跑回几分钟前去殴打那个决定出去走走的张子元了。他做好了接下来面对各种神展开的准备，比如男人冲到他面前一拳把他撂倒在地，比如男人大喊一声来人有刺客瞬间从灵堂里冒出三千武林高手把他五花大绑扔进柴房里喂狗……  
　　却独独没想到是这样的场景。  
　　男人倏地变了脸，换了一副张子元看不懂的表情。  
　　他轻声唤，  
　　“兄长。”  
　　“兄长。”  
　　“兄长。”  
　　……也不怪张子元看不懂男人这样的神情。他是张子元，未曾经历过那些个沉甸甸的悲欢离合，只是从局外人的角度看，又怎么可能懂的男人一声声“兄长”里的分量。就像是装在玻璃瓶里的水，他只看得见瓶中水清澈透明，却无法感知里面的水究竟是烫是凉，是几近沸腾还是冰冷刺骨。  
　　“兄长。”男人不知为何突然笑了，轻声说，“父亲过世之时吾二人曾于房中候七日，然未曾得以见之回溯人世。子上原以为兄长亦不会回来了，哪想得……”  
　　男人匆忙爬起来，似乎因为跪得太久腿脚僵硬而趔趄了一下。他走过来，试图触碰张子元。张子元被他吓了一跳，下意识的后退一步，伸手想要阻挡——  
　　男人的手却直直从他身体里穿了过去，没受到一丝阻碍。  
　　男人怔住了，几秒钟后才释然地笑了笑，带着点低落和无奈，“果然啊……罢了。”他抬起头，定定地盯着张子元，“得以再见兄长一面，子上已无憾了。”  
　　不知为什么张子元突然很想摸摸男人的头……就如一个兄长对弟弟做的那样，尽管他的年龄要比男人小很多，他也不是男人的兄长。  
　　“你认错人了。”张子元说。  
　　“嗯？”男人后退几步，表情愈加困惑，“兄长……不，你是何人？”  
　　我是何人……我还想知道在你眼里我变成了何人……张子元在心里吐槽。眼前的情况显然已经成了超出他认知的展开，他猜他现在根本不是以物质的形式存在世界上的……他现就是一等离子体，翻译成人话就是一幽灵啊！  
　　接受了十九年唯物主义教育被培养成了社会主义的接班人的张子元觉的是时候修正一下自己的三观了。  
　　“我叫张子元。”他对男人说，“我是不是长了一张和你兄长相似的脸，让你误会了什么？”  
　　男人却笑，“子元？子元……吾当将其告之，吾兄长之字亦为‘子元’。你又姓张——吾与兄长的生母，其姓亦为张。你当真觉此二者与你的名姓间无那半点一星关系么？吾是不信的。”男人眼里激烈的情感渐渐平复，取而代之的是浅浅的温柔，“以往吾不曾信那些婢女下臣谈及的神鬼之事，如今看来，倒也不全是胡言乱语……兄长的转世，你是也不是？”  
　　我又不知道你哥是什么样的人我怎么知道我是不是你哥的转世啊？张子元在心里叹了口气。他估计自己现在是个一脸懵逼的表情，男人在他面前笑了出来，“你这模样倒是有趣的紧，方才初见是乍一眼还当是吾年青时的兄长。只是自浮华案后，他便鲜少露出这般表情了，纵然是我——也没比旁人多见得几次。”  
　　“……”张子元想了想，“敢问……你的兄长是谁？”  
　　“看你这身装束，想必是一后世溯洄过往年岁的人罢？”男人默默地说，“司马师，司马子元，舞阳忠武候，听说过没？”  
　　“没有。”张子元摇头。对于男人迄今陈述的一切，他是持怀疑态度的。且不说作为一个读建筑的工科男，他根本没听说过“司马师”这个名字，就算听了有点耳熟，大概也是受了司马相如司马迁司马昭司马光这一群被收录进语文书的姓司马的名人影响。  
　　而男人的说辞里存在无比致命的一点——前世他们既然是兄弟，那么在转世投胎后，这一层牵绊应该也不会消失才是。  
　　可张子元是独生子女。  
　　是，独生子女，没有兄弟姐妹，从小到大一人独占父母的关心宠爱——同时承担起双倍的、甚至三倍的希冀与责任。  
　　感谢国家的计划生育政策。  
　　虽说如此，男人的猜想分析倒也不都是空穴来风。张子元想他应该去百度一下这个人，然后去找哑舍的老板问个究竟——前提是他还能回的去。  
　　自己出现他人的灵堂里本身就是件不太礼貌的事……就算流云坠要他来找前世，也不用挑这种刚死了人的时候吧？  
　　想到这里张子元忍不住皱了眉，却有一双手突兀地覆上他的眼睛，尽管这双手完全无法触碰张子元。他看不见男人是何神色，只是听到他说：“你发起愁的样子与吾兄长真真是……像极了，教人忍不住想把那皱起的眉眼揉平了。”  
　　……啊。  
　　张子元愣了愣，不知道是不是他的错觉，他似乎从男人的语气里听出了几分缱绻的意味。  
　　但好像也没什么不妥的。  
　　毕竟这个男人啊……再也没有机会去揉平谁的眉眼了。  
　　“兄长的左眼下是有一颗泪痣的。”男人握手为拳，伸出一根手指轻轻点在张子元左眼下方，“你亦有，而且，一式一样。”他收了手，低低地笑起来，“吾见不得兄长的魂魄，却见到了兄长的转世，这也许便是天意吧。兄长在下一世、下下世也过的不错。……如此，吾便再也没什么可担忧挂念的了。”  
　　男人虽然是笑着的，眼中却有一片片的悲伤遏止不住的溢出来，停留在空中凝成水珠，掉落。张子元显然是被他吓到了，整个人都有点不知所措，他急促地想说点什么，结果却说出这么一句，“你不用这么难过的。……这么哭了，像什么样。”  
　　“兄长教训的是。”男人抹了把脸，转过身半对着他。  
　　张子元不动声色地橫跨了一步，稍稍远离了男人。他被那句“兄长教训的是”给惊到了。他想男人是悲伤过度入戏太深，在某个瞬间恍惚着从自己身上看到了他兄长的影子，错认了。  
　　“我和你已经故去的兄长不是同一个人。”张子元犹豫了一下，轻声说。  
　　“……”男人转头，深深地看着他，“抱歉，是吾冒昧了。……你与兄长是何差别，吾还是分的清的，只是方才……”  
　　方才身处大悲之中，情难自禁罢了。  
　　“你要在这里守到天明吗？”张子元回身阖上了门，在灵堂里走了几步，“我听到刚才你赶你儿子去睡觉了。”  
　　“攸儿不是……呃，那么讲也没错。”男人少见地露出一丝尴尬的神色，却也很快被他掩饰了去，“是。明日寅时出殡。……吾当在此处守吾兄长的最后一程。你这般前来，本倒是可以见得除吾之外更多兄长的亲眷的。”  
　　“那为什么没见到呢？”张子元问。他倒是挺好奇司马师身边除了这个弟弟都会是些什么人。  
　　“大嫂在接闻兄长之死讯时便哭昏过去，醒来时又哭……她见到兄长的灵柩，怕是更要伤情。吾怕她因此哭坏了身体又有个三长两短的，第三日后便不许她来了。兄长与吾之下尚有一弟一妹，然南阳顾着婆家昨日便不得不回去了，子良的疯病因了兄长的死又犯了……其余弟兄与吾、与兄长非同母所出，心里都是不愿花那时间来守的，吾便也不想勉强他们前来。攸儿方才被遣了去睡，正好避了你到的时候。”男人拉了个蒲团坐到灵柩边，话是对着张子元说的，目光却始终停留在灵柩上。  
　　“你们兄弟的关系真好。”张子元轻声说，“你兄长他也应该很欣赏你吧？”  
　　“兄长与吾自有那份情谊在，关系又如何会差。然……欣赏二字倒是一点也无。兄长在世时常常骂我，不肯努力用功，又时常勉励吾认真些。只是以后恐怕再也无人会这般斥责吾了，也便只好自己勉励自己。”  
　　“有兄长盯着学啊。”张子元忍不住笑了一声，“……那时你很厌烦你的兄长吧？”  
　　“不敢不敢。”男人也笑了，“父上忙于公事，从小到大反而是兄长管我管的更多些。他不过长我三岁，却总让人觉的他长了我十三岁。方才吾提及，吾兄长年青时与你现在的模样十分相似，稳重亦不失风流俊秀。年少时吾总以为兄长应永远是这般模样的……直到发生了一件事。”  
　　“什么事？”张子元下意识地问。  
　　“想知道？”  
　　……你都这么说出来了我能不想知道吗。张子元在心里默默地说。他向男人点点头。  
　　男人轻轻抚摩着棺椁，“兄长怕是不大愿吾再向外人提起这般事的，只是你算不得外人，吾又怕你再经历一回兄长曾受过的苦痛，讲与你算作警戒吧。时候尚早，又不知你何事回去，我便慢慢说与你听。”  
　　张子元从灵堂上挑了一支蜡烛拿下来，走到男人身边坐下。他碰不到活人，但还是可以碰到死物的。  
“你说，我听着。”


	3. 送葬

第三章送葬

　　张子元是被鸽子叫吵醒的。  
　　他楼下宿舍有个日本留学生，偷偷在宿舍里养了几十只鸽子。这群鸽子跟它们主人一样不太安分，有时候会在半夜咕咕咕叫起来。张子元一向睡的浅，常常大半夜被吵起来。室友一个个睡得跟猪一样，留他一个缩在被窝里边听鸽子叫边玩手机。  
　　和张子元同系的好友不止一次感慨他真乃神人也——成绩好长的好字写的好打篮球打得好，妈的连游戏都打的比他好，整个一别人家的孩子，还浑身没黑点的那种。打游戏打的比他好倒还真不是张子元的本意，他在大学之前是不碰电子游戏的……全是大学里无数个失眠的夜晚里练出来的。  
　　……睡着了？  
　　他摁了一下手机屏幕，显示凌晨三点四十五分。  
　　好尴尬的时候……接着睡嫌睡不熟，起来做事似乎又太早。三个半小时后有堂高数，自己大概是……听不进去了。宿舍里空空荡荡只他一个，笔电的指示灯在床边亮着微光。他的几个室友在昨晚的联谊上玩过了门禁的时间，索性就不回来了。  
　　凌晨起床时特别容易头疼，张子元放任自己的意识和疼痛一块搅了一会，慢慢地清醒过来。他睡得稍微有点不舒服，身下好像压着个硬硬的东西硌的慌……  
　　流云坠！  
　　张子元一个激灵彻底清醒了过来，赶紧把它从被窝里掏出来。霎时间铺天盖地的记忆一齐涌入脑海，昨晚……昨晚他被流云坠带去了一个不属于他的时代！  
　　他可以肯定那绝非梦境——梦境是人类现实世界的反射，张子元十几年，从来没有哪件事能反射出这样的梦来的——更何况，他的身上还残留着男人衣物上的草灰香。男人把故事讲到最后时，张子元终于熬不住困意，头一歪靠着灵柩睡着了。隐约里有一层温暖覆上身体，他朦朦胧胧地睁眼看了一眼，只见到披在身上的外衣——最开始是披在男人身上的。男人还坐在他旁边，见他醒了便伸手掖了掖衣角，好让张子元披得暖和些。  
　　“有人来的时候我叫你便是了。”男人说，“睡吧。”  
　　……然后一觉醒来他就回来了。  
　　在搞清楚状况后，张子元惊讶地发现自己第一反应是去想那个男人——发现自己不见后，他会担心么？  
　　我还不知道他的名字。  
　　男人一直对张子元说他的兄长如何如何，却一句没提他自己是谁。——看他举止间的气度，恐怕也是个在历史中曾叱咤风云的人物。只是对男人而言，他的兄长如何，要比他自己是个什么身份地位重要多了，因而也就一句没对张子元说起。  
　　张子元摸过手机，划屏解锁点开百度——他记得男人告诉他，灵柩里的人是他的兄长司马师——  
　　“……”  
　　这只手机差点被张子元从上铺扔了下来。  
　　他在几个小时前见到的人是司马昭啊！！！  
　　司马昭之心路人皆知的那个司马昭啊！！！  
　　说好的老谋深算说好的阴险狡诈呢？我不知道司马昭是个这么温柔的人啊？！  
　　张子元捂脸。他真的该修复一下自己的世界观了。  
　　司马昭。  
　　自己的前世居然和这样的人搭上关系。  
　　史书里冷冰冰的文字详尽地描述了他们的功绩他们的过错，他们的杀伐果断抑或悲悯天下，却提不得他们一丝一毫的喜怒悲欢。他见到的司马昭不是书里那个单薄平面的司马昭——而是一个有血有肉、真实的司马昭。  
　　张子元想起司马昭为他讲司马师的浮华案，讲到激动时的神态。  
　　“明帝喜好奢华，却独独见不得兄长、太初等谈他奢华——不过是虚寻个名头断了兄长他们的仕途，好让他们闭嘴罢了。”司马昭一拍地面，脸上露出了几丝狠戾，却又马上把这几分狠戾收了去，低头轻叹，“……若非这一出太和浮华，兄长又怎会多那半生坎坷。”  
　　  
　　四更天刚过。  
　　司马昭拿竹条沾了火，把灵堂里熄了的灯烛一盏盏重新点起来。  
　　后半夜仍是他一人守灵。  
　　他是看着张子元离开的——不知从什么时候开始，靠着棺椁睡着的男孩身体开始逐渐透明，连着他的眉、他的眼，他身上和兄长相似的唯一一点地方一并模糊了去，最后消失不见。  
　　——毕竟不是这里的人，时间到了，总是要回去的。  
　　兄长的来世竟是这般模样！  
　　司马昭笑，若是真得来世一说，他倒是有些好奇自己来世的样子，是否还有少年意气，是否鲜衣怒马再于人间走那一遭，是否……  
　　仍陪在兄长身边。  
　　司马昭和司马师的缘，此生是已到此为止了——可张子元的出现带来了一个契机，让他忍不住地去期待另一份不属于他的人生。  
　　前两问答案如何司马昭不知道，但第三问的答案，他心里已经有了数——恐怕是没有的。转世前后样貌不会改变，若张子元身边真有这样一个人，绝不会在见到他是展露出如此茫然无措的模样。  
　　司马昭起身，小心翼翼地将棺盖挪开了一些。要是有其它人在场，他是不敢这样做的——尽管有草药蓄着，尸身只要和空气接触便会加速腐化。五更就要出殡，棺材封入陵墓后就是想见也见不着。  
　　且当是满足自己的一点点私心，最后看一眼少一眼了。  
　　“兄长。”司马昭轻声说，“昔日情好欢甚时，子上诓你说，来世必也要再为兄弟，就算做不得也要让子上伴于身侧。彼时你笑言此生相伴已是不易，又何谓得来世！末了终归允了我的胡搅蛮缠，许了来生缘——可如今看来，却是兄长你一语成谶。来生兄长身侧并无子上相伴，子上亦不知身在何方……”  
　　“吾二人啊，都食言了……谁也怪不了谁。”  
　　指尖触及死者的身躯，温柔地划过司马师冰冷的脸颊，拢起一缕耳际的碎发再放下，流连在他的眉眼上细细描临，最后停留在他的左眼上。  
　　没有眼球，空空荡荡的。  
　　他不敢想象司马师在生命的最后几日里遭受的是怎么样的折磨。另一方面讲，司马师也是不愿他知道的。临终前司马师特地交代了身边的亲卫晚半个时辰再去送丧报，摆明了就是故意不要司马昭来见他最后一面。骄傲执拗如司马师，如何能允许自己这般破碎不堪的模样置于司马昭前呢？  
　　司马师的颈边静静地卧着一小块黑色的玉，这是在收拾司马师的遗物时挑了他生前喜爱的东西放了进去陪葬的。司马昭认得这块玉，做成坠子的模样名曰“流云坠”——是司马师及冠之年他赠予兄长的及冠礼。此后二十多年里这块玉随着司马师几乎从未离身，直到被一同放入棺椁里。  
　　“从小到大，子上未经兄长允许便拿走的物件数不清有多少，却也不见兄长哪次因此真的生过气。现下我把流云坠拿了回去，权做个念想……想必兄长也是不会生气的。”司马昭说。他小心翼翼地从司马师身边勾了流云坠走，放在手心里抚摩着。  
　　流云坠跟了司马师多年，其上或多或少都沾了些司马师身上的灵气。司马昭把它带在身边，玉上的灵气就会陪着他，就好像……  
　　好像司马师从未远离一般。  
　　这一日洛阳的清晨被一层雾气笼罩，迷迷蒙蒙地见不得真。出殡的仪仗最前方点了爆竹，驱除路途上的魑魅魍魉。无论棺材里的人生前是怎样翻云覆雨，行至终途都化为黄沙烟尘，好似那被点燃的白绢化为一缕青烟在空中消逝，徒留了几页史书记了他的生平功过留予后人评说。  
　　爱看热闹的小孩子拽了拽妇人的衣襟，问这是怎么了呀。  
　　妇人眯着眼看着出殡的队伍渐渐远去，说，有人死了。  
　　有谁死了呀？  
　　大将军死了。  
　　哦，大将军死了。大将军是谁呀？  
　　妇人被孩子问得有些不耐烦了，索性拖了孩子回去。大将军是司马太尉的长子，眼睛上长了个瘤，你要是不听话啊，大将军的鬼魂会过来把你抓走的啊！  
　　……  
　　市井闲谈早已与死者无关，也飘不到生者的耳朵里。管丧仪的老人敲着小锣和鼓，唱着送葬的歌。他们发声含糊，司马昭皱着眉想听清他们到底唱的是些什么，却愣是一个字没听清。  
　　“入棺！”司礼的官员朗声喊到。  
　　司马昭松了手，把兄长的棺椁交到了几个下人的手里。陵墓是一早就挖好了的，它将是司马师永远沉睡的地方。流云坠放在袋子里，司马昭把它摸了出来，攥在手心里。他突然想起了昨晚灵堂里的千万灯火，那个误落入这个时代的，司马师的转世。  
　　他鼻子一酸，差点又落下泪来。  
　　“兄长——大胆些！”  
　　大胆些地走奈何，大胆着地过忘川，大胆些地喝了那碗孟婆汤，黄泉里有十里火红的彼岸花，领着你走上来世的道路。  
　　“兄长，大胆些！”  
　　子上已经见过了，兄长的来世必然有一世安康。  
　　司马昭突然听清了老人们唱的都是什么，他还听见了羊微瑜断断续续的啜泣声，还有乌鸦的悲鸣，还有风声。  
　　“一拜拜得安康命，来生求的平安世那……”  
　　“五拜拜得富贵命，来生求的金银財那……”  
　　“七拜拜得和气命，来生求的家团圆那……”  
死生亦大事。


	4. 一个故事

第四章一个故事

　　天青灰，落雨寂寂。  
　　老板站在哑舍门口的屋檐下，微眯着眼看那天色。上午本还是晴空万里，中午不知怎么的下起了雷雨，然后又小下去了。  
　　在这种糟糕的天气里，街上是不会有太多行人的。  
　　街角处却出现了一把伞，伞面是水墨山河。老板一惊，以为是胡亥——扶苏从来只用素伞，胡亥却喜欢伞上绘有各式各样的图纹，其中最爱水墨。至于医生嘛——抓到什么伞用什么伞，老板在他手上看到过烂大街的格子伞粉蓝色的少女伞甚至还有把剑网三的弹幕伞。  
　　很快他就意识到是自己误判了。迎着一笼烟雨走来的不是别人，是张子元。  
　　“你果然提前来了。”老板说。  
　　“老板猜到了？”张子元收了伞，向外甩了甩伞面上的水。  
　　“是，只不过没想到你会提前这么多，第二天就来了。”老板侧身推开哑舍的门，“进去坐坐？外面风大。”  
　　“不了。”张子元摇摇头，看了眼表，“我应该没这个时间——就过来问你一件事，问完就走。”  
　　他今天好不容易挤出半个小时从z大狂奔到哑舍来找老板问个明白。来回路程二十五分钟，这意味着张子元只能在哑舍待……五分钟。  
　　“你说。”老板说。  
　　“流云坠的来历。——我是说，它和司马师司马昭的关系。”  
　　老板笑了笑，“我以为你来找我是因为你已经经历了它带给你的厄运，没想到，你倒是先见到了它的主人。”  
　　“你是什么人？”张子元下意识地问。他想老板肯定知道什么，说不定跟他一样回到过历史几次……说不定也见过司马昭！  
　　……见过司马昭是真的，但穿回过历史几次什么的就纯属张子元脑补过度了。  
　　“嘘。”老板将手指抵在嘴边，做了个噤声的动作，“不当问的，不要问。就算问了，我也不会告诉你的。”  
　　故弄玄虚！张子元在心里愤愤地说。  
　　“你要听便听，不听就罢了。——至于我说的是真是假，你自己判断，不要多问。”老板说。  
　　  
　　太和二年。洛阳。  
　　走入东市，向前走个百步，左拐再走个百步便能看见几个伙计在一家店前进进出出。店前搁着一辆车，里面怕是装了不少货物——新店开张啊！  
　　司马昭发誓，此番跑出来，只是单纯因为突然想吃东市包子铺里的包子，才没有在路过这家店的时候……被不小心吸引了目光。  
　　这家店名叫——哑舍。  
　　站在屋檐下垂手而立的男人，就是哑舍的老板吧？司马昭眯着眼，认认真真地把男人给打量了个遍。衣服倒是不错，长裾宽袖，倒是有些秦时汉风的贵气，要让何平叔夏侯太初他们见着了，这洛阳可要来上一阵仿古衣着的潮流了。  
　　只是这打扮，怎么看都不像普通百姓呀？蜀地的那帮子人最近又不安分了，他莫不是从益州北部逃难来的士族……  
　　仿佛感受到了司马昭的目光，男人往他的方向看了一眼，眼神冷淡。司马昭这才意识到自己肆无忌惮地视奸人家的举动是有多不礼貌。他挠挠头，倒也不慌，抱着手里的一笼包子走上去。  
　　“方才路过此处，觉的您的身姿颇像家兄，忍不住多望了几眼，多有冒犯，还望大人不计小人过。”司马昭笑道。他没瞎说，老板刚才的那一眼确实让他想起了司马师——去年冬天下雪的时候，司马师在庭院里折下一支梅花，那般清冷挺拔的姿态，确实有那么几分和老板相似。区别是，这老板清淡疏离的一丝人气也无，司马师还是有的。  
　　谁知道老板根本没在意司马昭怎么视奸他的，他只看了司马昭一眼就又收回了目光，“阁下可是抚军大将军司马懿的次子？”  
　　我靠，这就掉马了？司马昭懵逼。  
　　人言司马懿家二公子司马昭生性顽劣，比不得长子司马师稳重大气，事实也……就是如此。司马师在读书练武的时候，司马昭在外面玩；司马师在和一干好友纵论天下的时候，司马昭在外面玩；司马师在帮司马昭掩饰去向的时候，司马昭在外面玩；等到事情被司马懿发现的时候，司马昭……司马昭不玩了，主犯司马昭从犯司马师跪在司马懿的书房里抄《战国策》。  
　　心疼司马师。  
　　作为一个不好好读书成天偷偷跑出去玩的老油条，司马昭自信洛阳城里几乎无人可认得他的扮相——可他也不想想，站在他前面的是个快五百岁的老妖怪，眼光何等毒辣，戳穿司马昭简直分分钟的事。  
　　“你不会是……父亲友人之子吧？”司马昭表示他受到了惊吓，“算我失礼！今日之事，你可千万别与外人说起啊！”  
　　“那么怕你父亲？”老板那张脸上终于露出了些属于人的、揶揄的笑意，“某人不过随口一猜罢了，谁想竟是真的。”  
　　……原来不认识啊，吓我一跳。  
　　司马昭舒了口气，没在这个话题上继续纠缠。这个老板……也没有那么难说话嘛，“你这‘哑舍’里卖的都是些什么？”  
　　“一些过气的旧物罢了。”  
　　“哦？——”司马昭拉长了语调，脸上露出几分狡黠，“我看未必。你这店的打扮可不像旧货铺子，分明就是个古董店。家道虽因战乱而中落，但到底还是存过几件好东西的吧？……”  
　　老板一愣，随即明白司马昭是误判了他的身份，索性也就让他那么误会下去。  
　　“小聪明。”老板笑了笑，说。  
　　“可以允得我进去看看么？”司马昭问。  
　　“不能。”老板这不能两字说的一点都没诚意，教人怀疑他是不是故意来呛司马昭一下的，“首日，暂不迎客。”  
　　“你都清楚我是谁了，还不让我进去？”司马昭假意要往里闯，假装自己是洛阳城中的纨绔子弟。他倒是要看看，这老板嘴上说不让他进去，他若闯入，会不会真被老板拿了扫帚打出去？  
　　老板无奈地摇摇头，也确实没拦他，跟着司马昭走进了哑舍，“在里头走动时小心些，莫要扰了这些旧物。”  
　　“你这里面没标价，东西怎么卖呢？”司马昭粗粗地望了一眼，扭头问老板。  
　　“随性而定。”老板说，“无缘千金难求，有缘分文不取。”  
　　“这倒有趣。”司马昭哦了一声，“那你看我，是和你卖的旧物有缘还是无缘呢？”  
　　“不见得有缘。”老板说。  
　　司马昭在屋里转了几圈，却突然听见门外传来急促的马蹄声。声音听起来很耳熟，很像家里那匹黑马的足音……？！  
　　不好，要完。  
　　一股不详的预感涌上心头。  
　　不出所料他听到了一声熟悉的“吁——”音色清淡，却含着气韵。司马昭一僵，竟是下意识地想拔腿就跑。  
　　司马师的声音。  
　　——救命啊哥哥来抓人啦！！  
　　司马懿忙于军务，这几日都是不着家的，临走前嘱咐了好几遍司马师好好看着司马昭，别让司马昭再出去惹事生非再给他忙上添乱了。司马师也是一反平日的纵容，半月来看紧了司马昭，任凭他怎么撒娇耍赖就是不松口。一个时辰前，司马昭好不容易逮着了司马师午睡的空档翻了墙根跑出来。  
　　他原掐好时间，在外逛个一圈买份包子，可以赶在司马师睡醒前回来。谁知包子铺旁有这家哑舍迁进，司马昭好奇心一起，站在那儿多看了会功夫……把掐时间跑回家这码事彻底扔在脑后了。  
　　……失策了。司马昭捂脸。  
　　司马师对弟弟的性格喜好从来都是了如指掌，他出来逮司马昭，那就是猎人逮兔子，抓着长耳朵一逮一个准。  
　　……阿昭跑出来，一定会去东市的包子铺，不如先去那里问问；阿昭玩心重，新铺开张时定会去里头荡个一圈——  
　　太好猜了，连罗列可能性分类讨论一二三四五六七都免了。  
　　“老板——”  
　　“何事？”  
　　司马昭想问老板哑舍里有没有茅厕，若是有他还可以去里面躲个一时半刻然后再翻窗逃出去……  
　　但他没问出口的机会了。  
　　司马师走了进来。他单手扶着木门，唇角抿着，目光凛然，并不是什么和颜悦色的神情，而是——  
　　山雨欲来前。  
　　司马家的大公子方及弱冠之年，身上便有了这般高傲而强势的气势，二十年后他那个强废齐王曹芳，权倾朝野的大将军形象由此也能可见一斑。  
　　老板不动声色地后退了两步。他猜出了司马师的身份，却也不打算正面去触司马师的霉头——人家的来者不善是看得见的，他还要在洛阳城里等扶苏的下一任转世，可没想过要得罪谁，早早地被卷铺盖走人。  
　　眼前的状况，看着倒是有趣。老板勾了勾嘴角，想。  
　　家庭伦理剧现场直播啊当然不看白不看。  
　　“可让我一番好找。”司马师说。  
　　“兄长！我……昭知错了！我们，呃，我们回去？”司马昭说。  
　　司马师哼了一声，“我看你这样子，怕是还想在这里买些东西。要是不能遂你的愿，恐怕回去了还惦着念着，想着下一次又要怎样跑出来——你接着挑，且当这里没我司马师这个人。”  
　　“我没什么可挑的……”司马昭小声说。  
　　“慢慢找，不着急。”司马师说。  
　　司马昭吓得快跪了。他确定肯定司马师就是在说反话敲打他！  
　　司马昭知道怎么回应兄长的关心，怎么体谅兄长的无奈，怎么应对兄长的愤怒，却独独不知道当兄长说反话的时候……他该做什么。  
　　说反话的司马师，生气的同时却还没丢掉清醒的头脑，战斗力一百，危险系数最高级。  
　　“……好。”司马昭深吸一口气，扭头慢慢找起来。自己作的死被哥哥抓包了，那就真的只能……跪着也要作完了。  
　　如芒在背。  
　　比起自己，司马昭觉的这一屋子的旧物古董和司马师更配一些。司马师是略懂赏玩古物的，司马昭则是把古物当玩物，买回家后新鲜感一过也就不知道被他搁哪儿了。他虽然不太识货，哑舍里的东西是珍品倒是看的出来的，想到自己搞不好要糟蹋一件好东西，司马昭感觉自己整个人都不好了。  
　　……所以说，兄长你这是何必呢。司马昭在心里叹了口气。  
　　倒不如找件能衬司马师的，在半月后的及冠礼上送予他才好吧？  
　　目的明确，司马昭很快找到了他想要的。柜上有一小块青白的玉，要是做成坠子挂上流苏系在司马师的腰上——才子美玉，相得益彰。  
　　玉色白的透彻，隐约能见到里面青灰的纹路缠卷，恰似天空里云卷云舒。司马昭刚扭头想问这块玉的价格，老板却已表了态，“这玉不卖。”  
　　——“无缘千金难求，有缘分文不取。”  
　　司马昭想到老板刚说的话，心下了然。这老板比于常人确实显得古怪些，但倒也不是太难说话的人。商人以利为先，有缘无缘的说辞或许是个幌子，他说不卖，那大概是有什么难言的苦衷在里面……自己还是遵守他的规矩比较好。  
　　“不卖啊……那就算了。”司马昭耸耸肩，转身走出去，“走吧，兄长。”  
　　却有金戈之声簌地响起！  
　　“摆了东西却不卖，你是故意地想吾二人难堪？”司马师不知何时出现在了老板身旁，身上佩剑出鞘半寸，竟是竖在了老板的那一截脖颈上，“司马家想要获取掠夺之物，除了天命，倒还从来没有得不到的。”  
　　有时候司马昭总觉得自家哥哥要比自己更像个纨绔子弟……比如这种场合。自己从到大，大错没犯小错不断，低头服软是常有的事，从来不上纲上线地计较，超好商量——可司马师不一样。  
　　他的才华和他的骄纵是并行而生的。  
　　司马师刚说的那句话版权属于父亲司马师，司马昭对这句话的印象也很深刻。司马昭不太记得清这句话是司马懿在什么场合下说的了，原话是“司马家想要获取掠夺之物，倒还从来没有得不到的。……除了天命。”语序变了一下，大概是魏文帝殡天的前几日，司马懿对着他兄弟二人感叹的。  
　　老板的反应比司马昭想象中要冷静多了，换作普通百姓，此时此刻说不准已趴在地上下跪认错。老板只是把头从刀刃边微微偏开了些许，手夹刀锋把它推开了点，“无缘之人即便让他买了，恐怕也只能让流云玉做个观赏的玩意儿，那叫暴殄天物。何况……”  
　　“哦？你的意思是，愚弟与这玉无缘咯？”司马师打断他。  
　　“正是。”  
　　“那好，既然他与这玉无缘，你看我与这玉是有缘还是无缘。”  
　　“这……”老板的神情显得有些纠结，漂亮的眉微微蹙起。末了他叹一声，“罢了……你是个有缘人，可是……”  
　　“没有什么可是的，愚弟卖不得，你便将玉卖给我便是。”  
　　……搞得你不会把玉反手送给司马昭一样！！！  
　　“多少钱？”司马师收了剑，走到司马昭边上接过那块玉。  
　　“二十贯。”老板说，“此玉名‘流云’，好好待它。”  
　　老板苦笑了一下，伸手轻轻擦过脖颈。还好司马师只是想威慑他，并没有伤人之意，他想。  
　　……否则那道砍头疤旁边，又要再填一道伤了。  
　　“后来呢？”张子元问。  
　　“拿了流云坠走了，我怎么知道后来他们怎么样了。你若还有机会再见它的主人，亲口去问他就是。”老板想了想，又说，“刚才讲的故事，是经了诸多先辈之口传下来的，时间过了那么久，想必里面也有不少失实之处。”  
　　“不可不信也不可全信对吧？我知道了。”张子元低头看了看手表，“时间差不多了，我先走了。有其它什么事我再来问你。”  
　　雨还没停，甚至又有下大的趋势。张子元向老板点了点头，撑开伞又走到雨中。老板转身想回哑舍，却突然又想起什么，脚步倏止。  
　　“等一等！”他向那幅水墨山河远去的方向喊。  
　　张子元没有听见。雨声掩盖了一切。  
　　……糟了。  
　　司马师买走流云坠的时候，打断了老板的几次“可是”，因而他没机会解释流云坠上的一个秘密。这一次，老板也没来得及在张子元离开前想起这个秘密……也就再一次重蹈覆辙，又失去了解释流云坠身上秘密的机会。  
　　流云坠被他叫做“凶玉”不是没有道理的。  
流云坠身上带着的，是一个阴暗的、给司马师和司马昭带来了永无止境坎坷凶险的秘密。


End file.
